Devices for the irrigation of a person's ear or the removal of wax from an ear are well known to those skilled in the art. Thus, for example, such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,265 of Eichenlaub, 4,206,756 of Grossan, and 4,201,212 of Bradley.
None of the prior art ear irrigation devices are entirely satisfactory; none of them provide an automated ear flushing system which will readily and effectively control the flow rate, the pressure, and the temperature of the fluid delivered to the patient's ear.
It is an object of this invention to provide an automated ear flushing apparatus that will effectively control the flow, pressure, and temperature of fluid delivered to a patient's ear.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automated ear flushing apparatus that will control the pulsation of the fluid flow delivered to the patient's ear.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an automated ear flushing apparatus with a handpiece which is lightweight, balanced in the operator's hand, and easily and comfortably manipulated during the cleaning operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automated ear flushing apparatus that can readily and easily be used by relatively unskilled operators.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automated ear flushing device comprised of an in-line heater.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automated ear flushing device containing an external reservoir.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an automated, self-contained ear flushing device which may be held in a user's hand.